Chat room fun
by Marshies
Summary: Nothing can go wrong in a chat room right?
1. Chapter 1

Chat Room Fun

With the Cullens and Everyone

Bella: Kissme Edward: Vampbite Emmett: MrSexy Rose: MrsSexy

Alice: ShoppingSpree

Jasper: Cherrypie

Mike: IloveBella

Jessica: IloveEdward

James: IloveBellaBlood

Victoria: IhateEdward

Jake:dogsrule

Emse:Controlmom

Carlisle:Drdead

MrsSexy: Hey everyone

IloveBella: Hey Bella I have my dad's car for the weekend want to come

Kissme: I don't know mike ill have to ask Eddie

Vampbite: don't call me Eddie and u cant go

Kissme: come on(lol)

Vampbite: No

IloveBella: plz

Vampbite: grrrrrr

IloveBella: g2g bye

Drdead: be kind Eddie

Vampbite: never

Drdead: ok have it ur way(lol)

Ilovebellablood: Heyy Bella lets hang in a dark ally

Kissme: Only if Edward can come

IloveBellaBlood: Never mind

IhateEdward: James!!!!

IloveBellaBlood: g2g guys bye!!

Kissme: wow that was weird.

No evil reviews. Let me know what u think


	2. Chapter 2

Bella: Kissme Edward: Vampbite Emmett: MrSexy Rose: MrsSexy

Alice: ShoppingSpree

Jasper: Cherrypie

Mike: IloveBella

Jessica: IloveEdward

James: IloveBellaBlood

Victoria: IhateEdward

Jake:dogsrule

Emse:Controlmom

Carlisle:Drdead

Chapter 2 private chat between IloveBella and Cherrypie

IloveBella: Hey Bella want to go out

Cherrypie: Umm mike its Jasper

IloveBella: don't lie I know u like me

Cherrypie: I don't like u and its Jasper!!!!

IloveBella: stop using Edwards brothers name. Hey I will come and pick u up to night at 6:00

Cherrypie: ITS JASPER!!! LEAVE ME ALONE I HATE U!!!

IloveBella: calm down. Its all right I am way better the edward

Cherrypie: ok u got me its bella.

IloveBella: see I knew it so how about a date tootie

Cherrpie: sorry im going out with Edward tonight

IloveBella: how about next time

Cherrypie: Mike baby(yuck) I can only go out with u in a hundred years from now is that ok

IloveBella: YES!!! I got a date with bella wait till I tell every one when it is!!!

Cherrypie: Mike is such a freak!!

Kissme just joined the chat

Kissme: Hey mike hey jasper

Cherrypie: hey Bella

IloveBella: wait kissme is bella

Cherrypie: I told u so……

Kissme: ewww mike that's so gross ur gay

Cherrypie just logged out

Kissme just logged out

IloveBella: I am in so much shit


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella: Kissme

Edward: Vampbite

Emmett: MrSexy

Rose: MrsSexy

Alice: ShoppingSpree

Jasper: Cherrypie

Mike: IloveBella

Jessica: IloveEdward

James: IloveBellaBlood

Victoria: IhateEdward

Jake:dogsrule

Emse:Controlmom

Carlisle:Drdead

Charlie: FBI

FBI has join and logged in.

Kissme has logged in.

IloveBella has logged in.

IloveBella: hey Bells how about a date??

Kissme: WTF did I say u could call me Bells and sure I will go out with you(hahahaha).....

IloveBella: Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kissme: JK hahahhahah loser.

FBI: hey isa....... Bella and Mike..... sup??

IloveBella: NM just asking Bella out.

Kissme: just saying no to mike u

FBI: Bella u should go out with mike he is much nicer than that cullen boy.

Kissme: DAD????

FBI has logged out.

Vampbite has logged in.

Kissme: Help Edward, Mike wont leave me alone.

Vampbite: BRB.

Vampbite has logged out.

Edwards POV

Outside at Mikes house, Edward was climbing the dran pipe with a duoble barreled shotgun. He reached Mikes bedroom window smashed the glass and shot without aiming and hit mike computer.

Bella POV

On the computer screen it says IloveBella will not be logging in for a bit.

"What the hell Cullen get out of my house"

"Guess what Mike"

"What"

"I missed and leave Bella alone!!!"

"Ok Eddie"

Edward shoots the gun again and just misses Mikes head.

"Don't call me that!!"

Mike starts cry and wets himself.

"Ok sorry."

Back in the chat room

Vampbite has logged in.

Vampbite: Don't worry Bella he wont bug u any more.

Kissme: Ok, well I have to go and start supper for charlie. Byye

Vampbite: Bye

Kissme has logged off

Vampbite has logged off

A/N hahahha I love this chapter hope u like it too.

PS. No evil reviews


	4. Authors Note

A/N

I am in a writers block so It will be a while before any new chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience.

I am also writing a new story. It will be up it about 2 weeks. My friend who is also going to help with the new story is Vampiregirl345.


	5. Edwards in trouble with Law

Chapter 4

dogsrule has just logged in.

FBI has just logged in.

Drdead has just logged in.

Vampbite has just logged in.

Drdead: hey vampbite u going hunting.

Vampbite: yea u going to come??

Drdead: yea.

Dogsrule: it better not be on our land.

Vampbite: don't worry and hey can u watch kissme while im gone?

Dogsrule: sure no probs.

FBI: isnt that bella?? And whats this I hear about hunting.

Drdead: its nothing im just kidding.

Vampbite: its just a family joke.

FBI: Charlisle and Edward is that you???

Vampbite: yea.

Dogsrule: hahahhahaha busted.

FBI: ill be watching ur house just beware.

Dogsrule: oh edward u have a stalker hey if he blows u up bella will me some confort.

Vampbite:grrrr im going to get u dog.

FBI: ur under arrest edward for threating to commit murder.

Vampbite: Oh sh*t.

FBI has logged off.

Vampbite has logged off.

Drdead: so jake wanna come to the barbque at our place the whole town is invited.

Dogsrule: I don't know.....

Drdead: come one u can bring everyone from La Push.

MrsSexy has logged on.

MrsSexy: don't u dare invited them.....

MrsSexy has logged off.

ShoppingSpree has logged on.

ShoppingSpree: I've seen it so u might as well come.

Dogsrule: ok

ShoppingSpree: oh and dad if ur wondering where not going to pay edwards bail. He needs to build caracter in jail.

Drdead: ok hes staying.

ShoppingSpree: g2g bbye.

ShoppingSpree has logged off.

Kissme has logged on.

Kissme: hey what happened to edward??

Dogsrule: hes in jail for trying to kill me.

Kissme: Drdead pay edwards bail.

Drdead: nope hes staying to build caracter.

Kissme: ok fine then I have to visit him in a prison.

Drdead: fine.

Drdead has logged off.

Kissme: bye jake see u l8ter.

Dogsrule: U 2 bells.

Kissme has logged off.

Dogsrule has logged off.


	6. Wow Bella

Chapter 6

Chat Room Fun

Kissme has logged on.

Cherrypie has logged on.

FBI has logged on.

IloveBella has logged on.

Kissme: Mike I thought u had no computer.

IloveBella: Im at school using the computer there.

Cherrypie: Charlie how is Edward doing?

FBI: Well we got him and he sitting in a cell cooling out so when can I expect you guys to come and pick him up?

Cherrypie: We aren't coming to get him he is staying there till the BBQ. Oh and Charlie tell everyone at the station they can come to our place for a BBQ.

FBI: Ok

FBI has logged off.

IloveBella: So Bella want to be my date...

Kissme:no.

IloveBella: Why not?

Kissme: u smell and you're a stupid, ugly, loser and most off all your a sexist pig.

IloveBella: that hurt a lot.

Kissme: good..

Cherrypie calm down you too and mike bring ur friends to the BBQ.

IloveBella: Ok

IloveBella has logged off.

Cherrypie: that was harsh

Kissme: he need it.

Cherrypie: got to go bbye.

Kissme bbye.

Cherrypie has logged off.

Kissme has logged off.

A/N wow bella was really harsh to mike. O well I hope you like it.


	7. Thanks for the BBQ

Bella: Kissme

Edward: Vampbite

Emmett: MrSexy

Rose: MrsSexy

Alice: ShoppingSpree

Jasper: Cherrypie

Mike: IloveBella

Jessica: IloveEdward

James: IloveBellaBlood

Victoria: IhateEdward

Jake:dogsrule

Emse:Controlmom

Carlisle:Drdead

Charlie: FBI

Cherrypie has logged on.

Kissme has logged on.

Vampbite has logged on.

Drdead has logged on.

dogsrule has logged on.

FBI has logged on.

Kissme: great BBQ it was awesome

FBI: yea it was everyone at the station thanks u guys

dogsrule: how come I wasn't invited.

Cherrypie: we forgot sorry.

dogsrule: ok

dogsruled has logged off.

Vampbite: Ready to go Bells.

Kissme: yep come pick me up.

Vampbite has logged off.

Kissme has logged off.

FBI: well time to spy

Drdead: hey Charlie can u come over and give me help on the new deck

FBI: ok on my way over.

Drdead has logged off

FBI has logged off.

Cherrypie might as well help Carlisle and Charlie with the deck that Emmett broke.

Cherrypie has logged off.

A/N I know its short but im really busy this summer.


	8. AN

A/N

Sorry about not updating I've hit a major road block with my stories. All of my stories except **This****is****a****story****of****a****girl****named****Summer**. Will be put on hold. Sorry but if anyone has any ideas plz send then too me.


End file.
